


...if I want to...

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The X-Men come upon an old base of The Brotherhood's and discover something <i>very</i> interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...if I want to...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).



> I hope you really enjoy this, **Unforgotten**. Mostly because I love how awesome this prompt is.

“Prof, we have a location on Magneto’s last hideout,” Alex said over the communications system between Blackbird and the mansion.

“Excellent work boys. We’ll discuss it when you land.”

“I don’t know if I’d say that,” Alex replied. “It didn’t look like much of an evil lair.”

“It might not, but we’ll talk when you’re back. I have a few things to set up with Ororo and Jean.”

“Ten-four.” The line went dead and Charles wheeled himself towards the young girls’ rooms to get them started on baths before dinner.

*

“It looked like some sort of _club_ ,” Alex said as he discussed what he and Sean had found on the way to the Brotherhood’s last base.

“What sort of club?” Charles asked, curiosity be damned.

“Well, it wasn’t someplace I’d visit,” Sean added.

“Because you can’t get in, dumbass,” Alex replied.

Charles chuckled but let the small in-fighting go. “Not the point, either of you. But are you sure it was _that_ sort of place?”

“There were extra large beds with satin sheets and condoms all over the floor,” Sean said.

“Oh,” was all Charles could say. “Thanks for the debrief. You’re both free to leave.”

Charles watched as they left before he let out a loud laugh into the study.

It would be like Raven, no Mystique to let loose without Charles watching over her, and just by looking at Azazel and Janos, they equally seemed like the sort to be...

....free-thinkers.

Emma, of course, would gladly have time to seduce more people, given the time and the opportunity.

But with all of that knowledge, Charles was sure that Erik must be miserable.

All the better, he thought.

*

> Erik,
> 
> My team happened upon an older base of yours. I can’t say I’m shocked by what they discovered.
> 
> Quite a den of infamy you had there.
> 
> Don’t worry, though. I won’t laugh too hard when I see you next. I _know_ how much you find leisurely pursuits a waste of time when you have facilities to overrun and politicians to scare.
> 
> CX


End file.
